


Fast Food Princess Elopes With Politician's Bastard

by petitfours (rollcake)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100words, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Poetic, Relationship of Convenience, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/pseuds/petitfours
Summary: Akechi approaches Haru with a proposal that will earn the ire of both their fathers: "Let's make out for the tabloids." First person POV.





	Fast Food Princess Elopes With Politician's Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #081 - lorde song titles ("white teeth teens," "biting down," "royals")

You're tired of their games, aren't you? Well, so am I.

Let's make a deal. An empress' pardon. Amnesty for an unjust fool. I know where his influence doesn't lie. Just take me there with your protection and money, and I'll take care of that torn in your side. 

Strike a pose for the tabloids. Smile, you're on camera. Bite down on my lip while I hike up your skirt. Raise a scandal. Make it convincing. Empires can be rebuilt from rubble, but slander slays. I'll sully your name, and make no man ever want you.

Then, we'll be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Original ending, cut for length: 
> 
> Then, (perhaps) we'll be free.


End file.
